1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal transfer recording apparatus for utilizing thermal energy of a heat generating element provided on a thermal head to transfer ink of a transfer ribbon disposed oppositely to a recording sheet to record a desired visual image, and an improvement in the transfer ribbon used for the thermal transfer recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the thermal transfer recording apparatus for utilizing thermal energy of a heat generating element provided on a thermal head to transfer a color ink formed on a transfer ribbon to record a visual image, an improvement in recording quality and a reduction in operational expenses always constitute a technically important theme. In order to respond to such a theme as described above, in the past, in a melt type thermal transfer recording apparatus, a precoating resin is transferred to a surface of a recording sheet, before recording a visual image, to improve a transfer property of a color ink. Furthermore, and in a sublimation type thermal transfer recording apparatus, a precoating resin layer for forming a dye receiving layer is transferred to a surface of ordinary paper before recording a visual image to eliminate use of an expensive exclusive-use recording paper thus reducing operational expenses. Furthermore, alternatively, a resin layer for a protective coating is transferred to a recorded recording paper after a visual image has been recorded for the purpose of improving a surface gloss and preventing discoloring.